Mission: Drink Milk
by Nadyell
Summary: Saying he disliked milk was an understatement. Back in the hospital after yet another dangerous mission, his military colleagues, his brother and Winry make it their mission to make Ed drink milk. EdWinry.
1. Mission One

**Summary:** Saying he disliked milk was an understatement. Back in the hospital after yet another dangerous mission, his military colleagues, his brother and Winry make it their mission to make Ed drink milk. Ed/Winry.

**Pairings:** Ed/Winry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, at all. All the characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine is the plot itself.

**Mission: Drink Milk**

His golden eyes stared at the platter set before him. He was alright with eating a sandwich for lunch that came with a bottle of water to down it with but he was not alright with drinking the bottle of milk beside it. Grabbing the sandwich with his human hand, he chewed it slowly. He uncapped the bottle of water earlier. All eyes were on him as he continued to eat his lunch.

He had just come back from yet another mission that had nearly cost him his automail limbs. Thankfully, Winry was there to do repairs while the Full Metal Alchemist was still unconscious. His younger brother, still in the body of a big armor, was anxious about his health. Colonel Roy Mustang, his commanding officer to say the least, was there to visit. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Second Lieutenant John Havoc were there too. Major Alex Louis Armstrong was the last of the group that came from the military. Soon enough, he, Edward Elric, was done with his lunch, save for the cold bottle of milk.

"Ed! Drink your milk!" said Winry as she picked up the bottle and shoved it in his face. The military group looked at the automail mechanic curiously.

"No! I hate the stuff," hissed Ed as he backed away, as if a vampire hiding from the light. Roy raised an amused eyebrow.

"And this explains why you're lacking in your… vertical growth, Full Metal," said Roy with a slight laugh. A vein appeared on the back of the blonde's head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA, SUPER, HYPER MIDGET THAT YOU CAN'T SEE SITTING ON THE HOSPITAL BED!" shouted Ed indignantly as Winry and Al pinned him down.

"He didn't go that far," said the two Lieutenants as they stared at Ed. They knew he was sensitive about any topic regarding people's height.

"Full Metal, I order you to drink your milk," said Roy as he pocketed his hands, ever a calm look on his face. Ed had promptly threatened to throw the milk and stain Roy's gloves to render him useless.

"Ed-kun, drink your milk so that you may grow tall and strong!" came the Major's voice. As usual, the Major became shirtless and was showing off his muscles, curious pink sparkles appearing. "Also, milk will help ease the difficulty of you trying to earn muscles like mine!"

Who wanted muscles like his in the first place?

"Ed-kun, drink your milk. It's good for a… growing boy like you," said Riza as she tried her best to say the truth but not quite so painfully as the Colonel did. Ed harrumphed and crossed his arms, still refusing.

"Ed, drink your milk. It'll help you get better, faster," said Havoc knowingly. He had always drunk a bottle of milk after every meal when he was sick to shorten the time he was off work or anything. Ed still shook his head vehemently.

"Nii-san, drink your milk. Kaa-san said it's good for you!" spoke Al as he tried to convince his older brother to drink milk. Still Ed wouldn't listen. Annoyed, Winry grabbed her wrench and stood up, towering over the smaller boy.

"Ed, drink your milk!" said Winry through gritted teeth, trying her best to keep her patience in tact.

"No way you automail freak," said Ed as he stuck out his tongue, a wide grin on his face afterwards. That was the last straw!

Without any warning, Winry slammed the wrench on top of Ed's skull, downed some of the milk in the bottle, pressed her lips to Ed's mouth and forced him to drink the white liquid. The eyes of the others widened at this. Ed's eyes widened as well because this was Winry doing this plus this was the first time milk had ever entered his body.

"Gah! What did you do that for you automail freak!" shouted Ed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, coughing out the rest of the milk that stuck to his mouth.

"So you'd finally drink milk. It wasn't so bad now was it?" said Winry in an angelic tone.

"It was hell!" Winry twitched as she grabbed the wrench again.

"Drink your milk or I'll do that until the bottle's finished," said Winry as she closed her eyes, resisting the urge to slam the wrench on the Full Metal Alchemist's head. Ed made a sound as he forced himself to down the white liquid, tears falling down his face.

And that was how the Full Metal Alchemist finally drank milk.

"Winry is scary," said Al as he pouted in a corner, crying. Awkwardly, Riza tried to comfort the armor. He was just a fourteen year old boy, after all.

**Owari**

And that's how our beloved Full Metal Alchemist drinks milk for the first time.

Of course this is all thanks to my crazy thoughts.

Also, if you squint really hard, you can see Ed/Winry hints.

I just wrote this out of boredom and the fact that I was drinking milk while doing so. No matter what Ed says, milk is good and yummy.

Please don't be so hard on me; it's my first fanfic after all.


	2. Mission Two

**Summary:** Saying he disliked milk was an understatement. Back in the hospital after yet another dangerous mission, his military colleagues, his brother and Winry make it their mission to make Ed drink milk. Ed/Winry.

**Pairings:** Ed/Winry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, at all. All the characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei. The only thing in this story that is mine is the plot itself.

**Mission: Drink Milk**

Golden eyes stared at the bottle that was there. The wretched bottle of milk was still there! Yet again, the military was there to visit him. Winry and Al had spent the night in Ed's room; the State Alchemist forcing his younger brother to make sure Winry didn't go off and impulsively whack him in the head with her wrench. His lips were pressed together in a thin line, twitching.

"Ed, don't forget to drink your milk," said Winry sweetly, swinging her wrench casually. The military officers eyed her hand warily.

Ed didn't even bother to reply as he brought the sandwich to his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Full Metal, what made you hate milk?" asked Roy out of curiosity.

"Winry," spat Ed plainly as a cold shiver ran down his spine. Winry whistled as she continued swinging her wrench.

"Winry-chan, can you tell us what happened?" asked the First Lieutenant, a curious look appearing on her face.

"Well, it all started when we were still kids. Ed and Al were of course still perfectly human and we were all still in Rizembool," began Winry. Ed shivered at the memory.

"_Ed! Al! Come here," shouted Winry as she waved her hands in the air, signaling to the two Elric brothers. The two boys looked at each other before jogging up to Winry. "Ed, Al! Nelly's family gave us a couple of big bottles!"_

"_Bottles? Bottles of what?" asked Ed curiously, scrunching his nose._

"_Yep! Bottles of milk," said Winry proudly._

"_Milk? Isn't that the thing Kaa-san says we should be getting soon?" asked Al as he looked at his older brother. Ed nodded slowly. "I've never had it before. Is it good?" Winry stared at them, aghast._

"_Never? Never ever!" said Winry in surprise. Grabbing the arms of the two boys, she dragged them off to her home. Soon enough, they were there._

_Winry had told them to sit down as she got two glasses and poured a white liquid in them. Setting the filled glasses in front of them, she smiled._

"_Drink up!" Al had readily picked up his glass and started to down the liquid, forming a white moustache on his upper lip. Ed had resigned to just staring at the glass._

"_Where did it come from?" asked Ed in curiosity, poking at the water condensing at the sides._

"_A cow," said Winry intelligently._

"_A… cow? That thing Nelly walks around with?" said Ed, his nose scrunched up in distaste. Winry nodded enthusiastically. "No thanks on the milk. I don't want to drink something that came out of some animal," muttered Ed as he leaned back on his chair. _

_A vein popped out on the back of Winry's head as she proceeded to beat Ed senseless for insulting Daisy, the cow Nelly tended to._

"Well, it went something like that," said Winry as she scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"I still have a scar from that day. Want to see so I can remind you?" said Ed bitterly as he tugged at his shirt.

"Drink your milk, Ed," said Winry as she pointed to the bottle filled with white liquid. Ed cringed as he backed away, doing his vampire act once more. Picking up the bottle, she peeled the foil off. "Want me to do it again?"

"Give me that," muttered Ed as he stared at the bottle, willing himself to drink it. He was about to put it back down when Winry slapped his hand.

"Ed!" The State Alchemist sighed as he began crying, downing the white liquid. When he was done, he was hacking and coughing, throwing the bottle violently back on the bed. "Now that's a good boy!" Winry patted his blonde head as if he were a dog, a triumphant grin on her face.

**Owari**

Haha. This is what boredom does to you again.

And I'm not even sure if Nelly has a cow but I recall seeing her with one.

Daisy is such a generic cow name. XD

Thanks for all the positive feedback!


End file.
